careful
by yaxl3y
Summary: Ginny thought she'd have the perfect mother/daughter relationship, since she had one with her mother. Why couldn't Lily just give her that?" mother/daughter; quick drabble


**Author's Note: **_This actually didn't turn out how I wanted. Ginny & Lily's relationship is always strained in my mind, very difficult for them to actually have touchy-touchy moments together because to me, Lily is a daddy's girl. But Lily does love her mother, and respects her so much, and I tried to write that. It obviously didn't work, but I'd figured I'd post it anyways. Feel free to review._

* * *

><p>After age five, Lily Luna never got along with her mother. After all, Harry was the <em>cool<em> parent.

Ginny was the one who had to keep her children in line.

Lily was the worst. She screamed and cried and whined and threw tantrum after tantrum until someone finally gave in to what she wanted. And usually, most people did give her whatever she wanted. After all, she was the only daughter of _the_ Harry Potter.

And Ginny, but she was just the mother, right?

There were no surprises when James and Albus went to Hogwarts. Both sorted into Gryffindor, always getting in some kind of trouble, just like the Weasley generation before. Ginny didn't mind that- although, she did respect her mother so much more after dealing with it herself.

But Lily, no, Lily had to be different. She was the Slytherin, the _real_ kind of trouble maker, the sweet baby of the family that no one would expect. At least they didn't for her first two years, but after her third, everyone knew Lily was behind it all.

And every summer and Christmas break, her and Ginny would fight over what Lily got in trouble with, how short her skirt was, and for her to please, stop dyeing her hair already. Lily would always run into her daddy's arms and Ginny would have to give up until the next fight.

Ginny thought she'd have the perfect mother/daughter relationship, since she had one with her mother. Why couldn't Lily just give her that?

**x**

And when Lily was finally, _finally_, about to graduate, about to get out of her house and go live her own, she had to get in trouble and be one of the few to actually get suspended from Hogwarts.

Harry only looked over with a disapproving stare, but when Ginny heard, she sent out howler after howler and then must've screamed at Lily for twenty minutes when she finally saw her.

She didn't want to be mean, she loved her daughter, but honestly? Suspended from Hogwarts? Even her brothers didn't get that far and they created an entire swamp!

Finally, when they were home on the first day of Lily's sentence, it was just her and Ginny in the kitchen.

_Awkward._

"Mum?" Lily muttered, looking up from her coffee mug. (she had brought in the muggle coffee in her forth year- apparaently it was the answer to life) Lily's bright hair, her mother's hair inherited, was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were covered in smeared make up that almost looked like Lily cried.

But Lily didn't cry, at least not past the age of twelve to Ginny's knowledge.

Ginny sighed before answering, knowing this _has_ to be a start to another fight. "What, Lily?"

Lily took a breath to herself before finally speaking, "The Headmaster told you I got suspended because I hurt the guy who insulted me, right?" Ginny only nodded; what was she getting at?

"Well, that wasn't exactly the whole truth. I did hurt him, very badly I might add, but it wasn't because he insulted me," Lily paused, to think maybe wasn't revealing this was the best thing to do, but eh, when has she made great deicisions? "He insulted you. He undermined you, acted you did nothing in the War but date Dad, and I tried to only argue with him, tell him he's wrong, you know? But he wouldn't listen."

She stopped speaking and Ginny was kind of speechless and didn't know what to say so she only waited for Lily to finish.

"And," Lily began again, a bitter smile etched on her face. "I know I'm not the best daughter. Not anything you wanted, obviously," a bitter chuckle, too. "but I just thought you should know that." Before she could hear her mother's reaction, she quickly stood and ran out of the back door, scared of hearing more disappointment from her mother.

But Ginny only smiled.

She made sure to make Lily's favorite dinner tonight.

Maybe they didn't have the perfect relationship, but Lily did love her mother. That was all Ginny wanted.


End file.
